1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric compositions and their use for managing skin and more particularly to specific binary and ternary polymer compositions and processes in skin care.
2. Description of Background Information
Skin is frequently in a condition for which treatment or some other managing remedy is needed or desired. For example, a common skin concern involves wrinkles or other irregularities. Many substances have been applied to skin in order to alleviate skin conditions. Among the myriad of such substances, a wide variety of polymers have been used, such as polyanions, i.e. anionic or negatively charged polymers. For example, skin care using hyaluronan, a polyanion and glycosaminoglycan, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,676 (Balazs) and an article by P. Band entitled "Effective Use of Hyaluronic Acid", in Drug and Cosmetic Industry, Volume 137, page 54, October 1985. Dextran sulfate, a highly charged polyanion, is disclosed in skin care applications in Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Applications No. 62-051,604 and No. 62-051,605. Various polyionic polypeptides have also been used in skin care. For example, skin care using bovine serum albumin, a polyionic polypeptide, is described by A. M. Kligman and C. M. Papa in an article entitled "Albumin as an Antiwrinkling Cosmetic", in the Journal of the Society of Cosmetic Chemists, Volume 16, pages 557-562 (1965). While this study discusses the utility provided by albumin as an antiwrinkling cosmetic, such activity is limited by: elimination through working, i.e. lacking in substantivity; nullification by skin movement; lack of cumulative action; limited permeability; limited utility at low use levels; and film visibility and poor film properties, such as scaling or flaking, at higher use levels.
The ability of substances used to treat skin can be influenced by the properties of the skin. For instance, skin is normally acidic, characterized by a pH of around 5 to 6. A discussion of skin acidity and the influence of substances applied to the skin is discussed in an article by M. Rieger entitled "The Apparent pH on the Skin" in Cosmetics & Toiletries, Volume 104, pages 53-60, March 1989.
It would be desirable if there were compositions and processes which provide improved treatment or management of skin and which take advantage of its properties upon application. For example, significant benefits would be provided by improved compositions and processes for managing skin irregularities, such as diminishing the appearance of wrinkles, and/or which are activated by the skin upon application.